Alone Until The Fire
by OlivierMA
Summary: Ma contribution au passé de Roy et Riza, depuis la vie du lieutenant avant l'arrivée de Mustang, jusqu'à leur "situation actuelle" dans l'armée. Royai ou pas, ça peut être un Friendship aussi :p
Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa, et c'est bien dommage que ce ne soit qu'une histoire…

Blabla inutile : Voilà ce que je fais quand je m'ennuie à la fac !

Blabla inutile 2 : J'ai été motivé à écrire ce texte alors que j'écoutais Nobody's Home de Avril Lavigne. Certaines paroles me faisaient penser à ce que Riza a du ressentir parfois dans sa vie.

Blabla inutile 3 : Je l'ai mis dans la catégorie Romance, mais on peut aussi le classer dans Friendship.

Blabla inutile 4 : On pourrait penser que c'est ma première fanfiction, mais non, j'ai déjà fait une collaboration, et j'ai plein de trucs nuls dans mes tiroirs x)

Update octobre 2016 : Je passais par hasard et là, que vois-je ? Des fautes d'orthographe ! Alors j'ai un peu corrigé tout ça :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Alone Until The Fire**

Riza Hawkeye se sentait seule depuis toujours, du moins aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait. Sa famille avait été rapidement réduite à elle et son père, Berthold Hawkeye. Pourtant, jamais une personne n'avait été aussi distante avec elle. Il passait ses journées enfermé dans son bureau à travailler sur ses recherches en alchimie.

Riza s'occupait de la maison seule. Elle faisait les déjeuners et les soupers pour elle et son père, bien qu'elle ne le vit que très rarement à table avec elle. En fait, elle continuait de lui préparer à manger, parce qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était une obligation, une convention en tant que fille. Même si, dans le fond, l'inverse aurait été plus logique.

A l'école, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se faire des amis. Elle avait finir par prendre l'habitude d'être seule, jusqu'à ne plus connaître que ça. Sa seule compagnie était la littérature. Elle dévorait tous les livres qui passaient sous sa main. Elle se prenait à rêver d'être le personnage de tel ou tel roman, et d'arrêter d'être juste assise dans son salon, à essayer vainement de se réchauffer prêt de la cheminée.

Cependant, le destin avait décidé que sa vie morne allait se terminer.

C'était l'automne. Une saison que Riza trouvait magnifique à cause de toutes ces couleurs chatoyantes qui naissaient sur les arbres. L'automne n'avait jamais été synonyme de mort pour elle, comme certains le pensent lorsqu'ils voient les arbres perdre leur feuillage. Elle rentrait de l'école, seule encore une fois. Il était déjà tard et la nuit tombait.

Alors qu'elle dépassait le portail de sa maison, Riza fut étonnée de voir de la lumière dans la cuisine était-ce elle qui avait oublié quelque chose en partant le matin même ? Il ne lui semblait pas. Elle entra aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait et s'avança lentement dans la cuisine. A table, un jeune homme au cheveux bruns lui tournait le dos. Elle en profita pour se glisser lentement vers les tiroirs à couverts et se saisit d'un couteau en criant :

« – Qui êtes-vous et que faite vous chez moi ? »

Le garçon se leva pour lui faire face.

« – Vous devez être Mlle Hawkeye, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Roy Mustang, le nouveau disciple de votre père.

– Il ne prend pas de disciple…

– Et bien il semblerait qu'il ne vous ait rien dit à propos de ma venue.

– C'est exact, je ne suis au courant de rien. En fait, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines.

– Comment cela ce fait-il ? »

Riza ne répondit pas et tout en restant face au possible élève de son père, se dirigea vers les escaliers. Une fois à l'étage, elle toqua à la porte du bureau de son père, et fut reçue plutôt méchamment. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé pendant deux semaines, et déjà il criait.

« – Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ne veux pas être dérangé !

– Excusez-moi père, mais est-ce vrai que ce Mr Mustang dans la cuisine est votre élève ?

– Oui, si il fait ses preuves. Pourquoi me déranger pour me demander ça Riza ?

– Il faudrait me prévenir quand il y a des visiteurs, que j'évite d'essayer de les poignarder en rentrant.

– Vas-t-en donc, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. »

Riza soupira lourdement. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait son père, elle espérait un instant qu'il lui parle comme parlent les pères à leur fille, mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, elle était déçue.

Elle redescendit les escaliers pour découvrir que Mustang n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Elle rangea le couteau sans trop faire attention à lui.

« – Alors, votre père vous l'a confirmé, Mlle Hawkeye ?

– Oui. Seulement, je ne pensais pas trouver un inconnu dans ma cuisine, aussi je prie de m'excuser.

– Cela ne fait rien, je comprend. »

Riza abandonna le jeune homme dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la table, elle aperçut des cercles de transmutation sur ses livres.

Il y avait une chose qu'elle avait apprécié dans cette journée cependant lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon pour continuer ses lectures, un feu était déjà allumé dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, Riza n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que chaque soir, lorsqu'elle rentrait, quelqu'un était là, lui disait bonjour et parfois même lui proposer de boire quelque chose avant de partir faire ses devoirs.

Elle se prit finalement à apprécier la compagnie du jeune Roy Mustang, de deux ans son aîné. Il avait d'ailleurs de part le fait, commencé à l'appeler Riza. C'était aussi parce qu'elle détestait qu'on l'appelle ''Mlle Hawkeye''.

Au début, elle n'osait pas faire ses devoirs dans la cuisine, comme elle en avait l'habitude auparavant. Parce que depuis quelque temps, cette cuisine était occupée, et depuis que sa mère était décédée, elle ne l'avait plus jamais été. L'individu qui y étudiait à présent restait pour elle une sorte d'erreur dans le paysage.

Mais elle se mit à apprécier cette erreur, ce changement. Elle n'était plus seule. Plus vraiment. Au final, elle restait de plus en plus dans la cuisine, même pour lire. Lorsque Roy faisait une pause, elle leur préparait du thé et ils discutaient le temps de le boire avant qu'il ne retourne au travail. C'était devenu une habitude qui ne déplaisait pas à Riza.

Une fois alors qu'ils discutaient, Berthold descendit pour une raison inconnue et arrivé dans la cuisine, voyant les deux adolescents rire, il lança un regard des plus sombre à son élève. Après ça, Roy ne fut plus très amical avec Riza pendant presque une semaine, de peur de se faire réprimander. Cependant, il finit par comprendre que voir Berthold Hawkeye autre part que dans son bureau était exceptionnel.

C'était une forte amitié qui se tissait. Riza cuisinait souvent les plats préférés de Roy qu'elle avait finit par apprendre, et Roy lui fabriquait sans cesse des petites choses avec son alchimie. Riza avait enfin trouver un ami, à qui parler, à qui se confier, et avec qui passer du bon temps et qui ne serait pas qu'un nom couché sur du papier.

Elle avait maintenant une horrible peur : qu'un jour elle se réveille, et que Roy soit parti. Qu'elle doive retourner à sa vie seule, sans lumière, sans personne.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

* * *

Roy et Riza partageait une fois de plus leur dîner. Cependant, tout était silencieux. Chaque fois que Riza voulait engager la conversation, l'alchimiste lui répondait de façon à la terminer le plus rapidement possible. Il ne la regardait même pas, ses yeux fixés sur son assiette. A la fin du repas, Riza n'y tînt plus :

« – Que ce passe-t-il Mr Mustang ? Vous pouvez me le dire vous savez... »

Le silence tomba à nouveau. Riza soupira et commença à débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle. Comme d'habitude, Roy se mit à ses côtés et essuyait ce qu'elle lavait. Le silence commençait à être pesant et il le brisa :

« – Je vais partir Riza.

– … Pourquoi ?

– Il y a certaines choses que je dois faire. Je l'ai déjà dis à votre père. Je pars demain. »

Riza ne dit rien et finit la vaisselle, la rangea et essuya la table sans rien dire. Ensuite, elle alla dans le salon comme autrefois pour tout oublier dans un paysage fantastique irréel.

* * *

Peu après que Roy soit parti, son maître tomba malade. Chaque jour, cela empira, bien que l'issue ne fut fatale que très tardivement. Même au plus mal, il continuait ses travaux sur l'alchimie de flamme. Et il réussit à les finir avant de mourir.

Ces recherches avaient été un des plus grands objectifs qu'il voulait accomplir mais après sa mort, ses recherches disparaîtraient avec lui. Mustang était parti, et il ne le jugeait pas encore digne de ses travaux. Et son entourage était maigre, et de plus pauvre en alchimiste compétent à qui transmettre ses connaissances.

Était-ce son cerveau malade qui lui avait insufflé cette idée ? Riza l'espérait de tout cœur. Graver ses recherches sur le dos de sa propre fille était une horreur inimaginable. Si les gens savaient… Mais ils ne le sauraient pas, et c'était bien le but, cacher le secret de ces flammes aux autres. Elle avait eu mal, mais ce n'était pas tant la douleur physique qui l'avait blessée le plus.

* * *

Le jour même où Roy décida de passer voir son maître pour lui avouer qu'il était parti pour s'engager dans l'armée, Berthold Hawkeye lâcha son dernier souffle. Ils étaient dans son bureau, et quand Roy s'était retourné vers la porte, Riza le regardait. Elle n'avait pas l'air si choquée, effrayée ou même horrifiée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Une fois de plus, Riza pensa à la solitude étouffante qu'elle allait ressentir seule dans cette maison. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire allait-elle quitter sa ville natale ? Qu'allait-elle faire comme métier ?

Mustang la regardait, semblant attendre une réaction de sa part. Elle détourna le regard et s'en alla, espérant ne pas s'habituer à nouveau à sa présence.

* * *

L'enterrement fut sobre. A vrai dire, seuls Riza et Roy était présent pour rendre un dernier hommage à leur père et maître. Riza le remercia d'être présent, cependant elle ne pleura pas.

Devant la tombe de son maître, Roy fit part à la jeune femme de ses rêves. Les rêves d'un pays idéal, d'une justice réelle, ses rêves insensés de paix. Quand bien même ils étaient insensés, il voulait arriver à la tête du pays pour au moins tenter quelque chose.

Riza comprit alors pourquoi il s'était engager dans l'armée. C'était comme il l'avait dit : il voulait faire le bien autour de lui. Alors elle décida de lui montrer le secret de l'alchimie de flamme, pour l'aider à réaliser ce rêve fou, malgré le fait qu'elle se soit promis de ne jamais montrer cet infâme secret à qui que ce soit.

* * *

Roy Mustang était dégoûté par son maître. Mutiler sa fille ainsi n'était pas normal. Au début, lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué, il avait appréhendé la gêne de devoir la détailler. Mais tout ce qu'il ressentait finalement, c'était de la colère et du dégoût. Il aurait voulu ressusciter Berthold juste pour pouvoir le tuer à nouveau.

Riza, elle, ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions. Mais à l'intérieur, elle se sentait un peu honteuse. Elle savait que ça n'avait pas de sens, que ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais elle était honteuse pour ce que son père avait fait. Elle repensait aussi à ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Elle se demandait même si un jour, il avait réalisé qu'il devait être un père pour sa fille, pas un homme toujours enfermé dans la même pièce, ignorant le monde autour de lui.

* * *

Roy était parti et à nouveau, Riza se retrouvait seule. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir était rejetée par tout le monde, par le monde lui-même. Elle se demandait où était sa place. Lorsqu'elle rentrait à la maison, tout était vide. Parfois, elle préparait encore à manger pour son père, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était seule.

Les économies de son père se réduirent rapidement, et bientôt elle n'eut plus assez pour vivre. Elle décida de partir. Mais partir où ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait voyager ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait rester dans une même ville pour toujours ? Quel métier faire ?

Elle repensa à Mustang. Elle repensa à la relation qu'elle avait eu avec lui lorsqu'il était encore l'élève de son père. Cela lui manquait. Il lui manquait. Et elle repensa à ce rêve fou de gravir les échelons jusqu'à atteindre la place qui lui permettra de changer ce pays.

Il fallait qu'elle se trouve un but.

C'est ainsi qu'elle quitta son foyer pour s'engager à son tour dans l'armée.

* * *

Ishbal était un cauchemar réel. Dissimulée, Riza ne se retrouvait jamais dans une situation précaire entre deux feux. Et ce n'était pas qu'une expression littérale. Le feu ravageait la région déjà désertique, bientôt vide de toute vie humaine ishbale.

La première fois que tout s'était enflammé devant ses yeux, c'était un militaire nommé Kimblee qui l'avait provoqué. Cet homme était le pire de tous. Alors que les soldats se sentaient coupable de la mort qu'ils infligeaient, Kimblee prenait du plaisir en faisant exploser les ishbals, hommes, femmes et enfants sans distinction.

La deuxième fois que Riza vit les flammes, c'était à travers la lunette de son arme. Les flammes se déchaînaient et elle pensa que Kimblee était encore entrain de s'amuser elle dirigea son arme dans sa direction pour le couvrir, comme elle en avait reçu l'ordre. Cependant, ce n'était pas Kimblee qu'elle voyait dans sa lunette, mais Roy Mustang, fantôme de son passé. Elle eut envie de pleurer et d'aller au milieu du champ de bataille pour y mourir, comme tout ceux qui étaient morts brûlés vifs parce qu'elle avait confié le secret de son père.

Lors d'une trêve, elle alla voir Mustang, elle voulait lui demander pourquoi il faisait ça, alors que c'était parfaitement le contraire de ce qu'il voulait. Mais lorsqu'elle vit son regard, elle compris qu'il était dans la même situation qu'elle. Il suivait les ordres.

* * *

La guerre d'Ishval l'avait détruite. Par sa faute, des milliers de gens innocents étaient morts. Tout ce dont elle avait envie, c'était de détruire le secret qui lui pesait tant.

Et elle demanda à l'alchimiste de Flamme de brûler la peau de son dos. Une si maigre douleur par rapport à ce que ces flammes avaient déjà anéantis. Il y consentit.

* * *

Lorsque la guerre d'Ishval prit fin, Riza fut promue lieutenant au côté du Colonel Mustang. Finalement les blessures de la guerre ne disparaîtraient pas, mais après quelques années, elle sut qu'elle était parfaitement à sa place. Tandis que Roy poursuivait son but de devenir Furher, Riza accomplissait sa mission : le protéger jusqu'à en mourir si il le fallait. Il était devenu sa seule et unique raison de vivre. Après toutes ces épreuves, elle avait fini par trouver sa place dans ce monde.


End file.
